Eres tu
by sakura-lu28
Summary: Cuando la traición rompe el corazón, ¿podra el amor hacer que vuelva a latir?
1. Chapter 1

Disfruten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía soportarlo, se dijo. Pero ¿de verdad podía? El dolor era intenso y desgarrador, como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón con una fuerza inaudita, cruel, abrasadora.

Ya no lloraba. Ya no había lágrimas por derramar. En lugar de eso una hermosa y falsa sonrisa cubría su rostro al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Oh estas hermosa cariño.-aseguro la mujer parpadeando para contener las lágrimas llena de orgullo al contemplar a su hija. Después se volvió y miro a la joven de ojos verdes.-¿No lo crees así Rin? ¿Verdad que tu hermana luce preciosa?-

Rin asintió con un nudo en la garganta, observando como el hermoso vestido blanco de seda le sentaba a la perfección a la joven de ojos negros y extraño cabello rubio ceniza.

-Si mama. Kana...luces preciosa. El vestido es hermoso.-susurro tragando en seco.

La aludida sonrío socarronamente volviéndose de nuevo al espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Kohaku se encargo de que así fuera, no reparo en absolutamente nada para darme lo que merezco.-dijo clavando la vista satisfecha en su hermana.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Mi pequeña solo se va a casar una vez. Y solo te mereces lo mejor princesa.-aseguro la bonita mujer que había dado a luz a las dos jóvenes.

Kana asintió y después murmuro suavemente:

-Mama... podrías ir a ver si esta todo listo ¿por favor?-

La mujer asintió aun emocionada y salia de la habitación. Kana se volvió y calvo sus ojos negros en su hermana mayor.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso es envidia lo que veo en tus ojos?-pregunto con satisfacción. Rin no se sorprendió ante el tono de su hermana, podía ser encantadora y dulce con quien deseara y cuando quería algo. Pero ella había sabido desde siempre como era su pequeña hermana, manipuladora, egoísta, vanidosa.-¿No dices nada? Te veo ahí, sonriendo pero no soy estupida. El maquillaje no cubre esas ojeras y no olvides que mi cuarto esta al lado del tuyo te escuche llorar durante toda la noche.-

Rin la miro con tristeza.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú no lo amas ¿Por qué lo enamoraste? ¿Por qué?-

Los ojos negros de la joven brillaron y su sonrisa se distorsiono en una mueca diabólica.

-Porque tu si lo haces. Porque lo quieres...porque al hacer esto tu sufres.-

La esmeralda sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que puede haber tanto odio en tu corazón? ¿Cómo?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a la madre de la novia y a las damas de honor, mientras murmuraban algo acerca de lo preciosa que lucia la Iglesia. Kana coloco una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y la miro a los ojos sabiendo que había ganado. Rin se acercó a ella.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Kana...-susurro en voz baja, de modo que solo ella la escucho.

-¿Segura? Yo creo que si.-dijo perversamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin coloco su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para armarse de valor y entrar.

-Kohaku...-llamo en voz alta.

-Vaya te vez preciosa.-

La joven se giro rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, su corazón se estrujo al verlo. Ahí estaba con sus ojos castaños brillando y su eterna sonrisa, de la cual se había enamorado al verla por primera vez. El smoking negro le sentaba a la perfección.

-Yo...gracias.-dijo bajando la mirada.

Kohaku sonrío y levanto su rostro suavemente, pero frunció el seño al ver su expresión.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado al ver sus ojos verdes. La joven no contesto y huyo de la mirada castaña. Kohaku se tenso.-¿Kana esta bien? ¿Paso algo?-

Oh claro que algo había pasado. Se iba a casar con una mujer que no lo amaba, que tan solo lo estaba utilizando. Rin se mordió el labio nerviosa y al fin lo miro a los ojos.

-No puedes casarte con ella...-

Kohaku abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué...que estas diciendo?-la tomo por los brazos y la zarandeó.-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-

Rin se asusto, pero no se retracto, había cometido un error al hacerlo desde que Kana había puesto sus ojos en el y su relación había comenzado. Kohaku se veía tan feliz y enamorado de su hermana, que ella se había hecho a un lado aunque eso significara que moría cada vez que los veía juntos. Pero ya no podía hacerlo.

-Ella...ella no te ama.-lo miro a los ojos, resuelta.-Ella solo te esta utilizando. ¿No lo ves Kohaku? Ella no te va a ser feliz. Ella...-

-¡Cállate!-grito.-¡Es mentira! ¡Ella me ama! Dios como pude ser tan estupido...-la soltó y la joven fue a dar al piso, pues sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. El se paso la mano por el cabello desesperado y la miro. La joven tembló.-Creí que eras mi amiga, jamás te di motivos para nada, pero Kana tenia razón. Estas enamorada de mí.-

-Yo...-

-¡Atrévete! ¡Atrévete a negar que no me amas!-

Rin alzo la mirada del suelo.

-No...no lo niego. Te amo.-dijo lentamente, sin poder ocultar mas la verdad.

Kohaku soltó una maldición y sus ojos furiosos se clavaron en ella.

-¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¡Kana es tu hermana por Dios Santo! Ahora entiendo todo, ella me dijo acerca de la envidia y el odio que sentías en su contra pero yo no le creí. Quise creer que ella estaba exagerando. Pero ahora veo la verdad.-

Rin lo miro impotente ¿De que estaba hablando?

-Kohaku no, escúchame por favor, ella no es una buena persona. Ella no te ama tanto como yo.-

-¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar más tus calumnias, eres una mentirosa. Eso no es amor. Estas obsesionada.-suspiro y trato de calmarse, pero su voz sonó fría cuando le hablo.-Voy a hacerte un favor y a no mencionar este asunto. Pero me voy a casar con Kana y vamos a ser familia. No quiero volver a escucharte de nuevo. Ya no confío en ti, acabas de matar el aprecio que yo sentía por ti.-

Sus palabras se clavaron como dagas en el ya de por si corazón marchito de la joven. Rin cerró los ojos, mientras la puerta era cerrada. Se puso de pie lentamente y se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos, su maquillaje era un desastre, su orgullo estaba hecho trisas, pero lo que mas le dolía era que...su corazón estaba muerto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observo la limosina marcharse con los felices novios diciendo adiós. Kana volteo a verla y le lanzo una sonrisa de triunfó. Rin se estremeció.

_-Así que no te creyó...-_

_Rin se volvió y la enfrento, mientras la música que tocaba la orquesta dentro de la mansión inundaba el jardín. _

_-¿De que estas hablando?-_

_-De verdad me subestimas. El que Kohaku estuviera molesto y apenas se haya dignado a mirarte junto con que llegaste diez minutos tarde a la ceremonia con los ojos rojos dice mucho.-sonrío.-¿Le confesaste que lo amabas o solo intentaste detenerlo?-_

_La esmeralda abrió los ojos de par en par._

_-Lo planeaste todo...sabias que hablaría con Kohaku. ¡Por eso le dijiste esas mentiras-_

_-Acertaste hermanita.-_

¿Cómo era posible que Kana la odiara tanto? Ellas eran hermanas, familia, la misma sangre corría por sus venas. Sin embargo eran tan distintas. Kana era caprichosa, consentida y eternamente consentida por su madre, mientras que Rin era completamente lo opuesto a ella, la adoración de su padre.

Kana siempre se lo había reprochado. Según ella, Rin le había robado el amor de su padre, cuando la realidad era que simplemente ella era igual que el. Tranquila, risueña, alegre. Al principio simplemente habían sido celos, pero cuando su padre falleció y dejo el mando de la empresa Matsumoto a cargo de Rin, Kana se puso furiosa, Rin creyó que tan solo era una etapa de la adolescencia, pero no había sido así.

Suspiro mirando el cielo rezando para que su hermana no hiciera infeliz al hombre que ella amaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenos días Srita. Matsumoto.-

Rin asintió a la recepcionista, mientras continuaba su camino hacia el elevador, el cual se detuvo en el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron y un joven con un notebook apareció.

-Buenos días Srita. Matsumoto.-

-Buenos días Kenji.-ambos caminaron y entraron al despacho principal del emporio Matsumoto.-¿Y bien que sucede?-pregunto tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

El joven asistente suspiro y la miro vacilante, haciendo un gesto.

-Era verdad. Acaban de absorber a la compañía Kimura.-

Rin tomo una bocanada de aire y se giro en el sillón, observando el Támesis, tan tranquilo y sereno, una hermosa vista de la cual disfrutaba desde hacia dos años. No había podido quedarse en Nueva York, no viendo a su hermana y a Kohaku juntos, así que se había marchado del país con el corazón roto y sus sueños destruidos. Londres le había dado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y de al fin tomar su lugar como presidenta del emporio que su padre había creado y que le había cedido. Pero ahora todo ese esfuerzo estaba en peligro.

-Si lo deciden también pueden absorbernos a nosotros.-musito pensativamente, sabiendo que era exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando su asistente.

Kenji se tenso a su espalda.

-Pero señorita ¿no piensa hacer nada?-

No la Rin Matsumoto que el conocía. La joven heredera de 23 años había probado su inteligencia, astucia y determinación en el mundo de los negocios, siendo reconocida por sus meritos entre los más grandes empresarios.

Pero a pesar de sus grandes logros, la mirada a veces triste y perdida de sus ojos no la abandonaba nunca.

Rin se volvió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, casi imprescindible.

-Arregla una reunión con el Sr. Tashio, tenemos mucho que discutir.-

El joven sonrío y se apresuro a cumplir su orden, ya sabia que su jefa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Había estado con ella lo suficiente como para ver su alma de guerrera, la había visto trabajar duro, desvelarse, cerrar tratos, preparar estrategias, todo por que la empresa que había sido el orgullo de su padre creciera y prosperara.

Ella no se iba a rendir. Haría lo que fuera por la empresa Matsumoto. Lo que fuera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y además Yuka Tanaka se opero la nariz...por tercera vez. Aunque no le quedo tan bien como a Chimaru...-continuo la mujer.

Rin murmuro un mj mientras seguía escuchando "atentamente" los comentarios de su madre acerca de los últimos acontecimientos de la ciudad.

-Oh Rin lo había olvidado ¡Te tengo una gran noticia!...-anuncio emocionada.

La joven suspiro cansinamente pensando en que chisme se le había pasado por alto comentarle.

-Dime mama...-

-¡Parece que Kana esta embazada! ¡Puedes creerlo! Kohaku esta tan emocionado...-pero Rin ya no podía escuchar. Apretó fuertemente el teléfono y se disculpo torpemente enviando sus felicitaciones y alegando que tenía mucho trabajo.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedo quieta. Embarazada...Kana iba a darle un hijo a Kohaku ¡Cuánto había deseado ser ella quien le diera hijos! Sostener entre sus brazos a un pequeño o pequeña de ojos castaños.

Pero eso era imposible.

Se acostó en el sillón y se hizo un ovillo. El silencio y la oscuridad llenaron el apartamento, y por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo se permitió llorar, recordar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí desahogándose, con tan solo la luna como testigo.

Pero recordando que tenía una importante junta mañana y material que preparar se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño. Sesshomaru Tashio no era un hombre al que ella se pudiera dar el lujo de dejar esperando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leer solo si les agrado la historia.

Bueno, como podan ver es un universo alterno de Rin y Seeshomaru que esta ambientado en la época actual. Subí esta historia porque esta cortita, unos cinco capítulos mas o menos y además porque no puedo actualizar mis otras historias ya que se me perdieron varios archivos ¬¬ es frustrante porque se me hace que voy a tener que reeditarlos. Uff.

En cuanto la historia es obvio que nuestra linda Rin primero esta loquita por Kohaku pero después...uhhhh, jejeje.

Ojala que les haya gustado.

Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué piensa que tengo intenciones de apoderarme de su empresa?-

La joven frente a él arqueo elegantemente una ceja. Sesshomaru Tashio no era lo que ella había esperado. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres de negocios, pero ciertamente él no lo era, si hubiera una palabra para describirlo seria: peligroso. Sabía que detrás de su expresión relajada, sus modales incautos y el frío dorado que revelaban sus ojos, había mucho más que solo eso. Algo salvaje que le había crispado los nervios al verlo por primera vez, había sido una reacción instantánea, su instinto de supervivencia le había dicho que huyera de ahí.

Su voz aunque suave y tranquila escondía una voluntad de hierro, era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que estas se cumplieran, seguramente nunca había escuchado un no por respuesta y suponiendo que fuera así, era obvio que eso no era aceptable, sus movimientos eran exactos, seguros y precisos, se movía con una facilidad abrumadora teniendo en cuenta su gran tamaño. Pero en cambio de hacer lo que su subconsciente suplicaba lo había evaluando la situación y recopilando la información que sabia de él.

Sesshomaru Tashio, 35 años, soltero codiciado, hijo del magnate Inu Tashio y único heredero del basto imperio, eran sabidos sus gestos justos pero también que era implacable con sus enemigos. Suspiro, realmente no importaba, sus conocimientos no pudieron prepararla para conocerlo, de hecho, nada hubiera podido hacerlo, lo que necesitaba saber no estaba seguramente en su biografía.

Era aterradoramente inteligente, elegante, atractivo, pero aun así su actitud fría y distante era evidente, era como si quisiera mantener a todo el mundo alejados.

-¿No es así señor Tashio?-rebatió.

Para nadie era un secreto la lucha de poderes que se había desarrollado entre la compañía Matsumoto y Tashio desde hacia años, eran dos de las empresas mas importantes en el ámbito empresarial y siempre habían estado en una constante guerra por el control absoluto.

Sesshomaru la miro atentamente, era consiente de la tensión del ambiente, ella no iba a ceder.

Era una mujer inteligente, pudo observar. Eso le gusto. Ciertamente se había sorprendido cuando ella había solicitado verlo, eso era algo nuevo, usualmente el lobo cazaba a la oveja, no al revés.

Ella se mostraba con seguridad y no parecía abrumada por su presencia, cuando en cambio cualquier otro en su posición estaría nervioso, Co. Tashio estaba a punto de absorber su compañía y ella lo sabia.

-Tal vez.-

Rin alzo la barbilla orgullosa y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-Eso lo veremos.-tomo su bolso y se levanto elegantemente, hizo una leve inclinación y salio caminando derecha y con la cabeza en alto.

Oh, por supuesto que así seria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y bien?-

Sesshomaru fijo sus ojos dorados en unos del mismo color, la fuerza y determinación que siempre había admirado estaban ahí, pero ahora también había cansancio y resignación. Su padre no estaba bien de salud y el que estuviera postrado en cama obedeciendo las instrucciones del medico, cuando antes nada lo había detenido para ir a trabajar, lo preocupaba.

-Ella sabe lo que planeamos.-contesto simplemente.

-Ahh...-dijo el hombre mayor, pensativo.-Tienes que admitir que fue muy astuto de su parte el hacerte frente. Estoy seguro que no te lo esperabas.-

El no se molesto en admitirlo, en vez de eso se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. No estaba dispuesto a decirle a su padre que ese encuentro lo había afectado mas de lo debido y mucho menos que no se podía olvidar de unos ojos verdes que brillaban como las esmeraldas cuando su dueña estaba molesta.

-No tiene importancia que así sea.-

Inu Tashio negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Claro que la tiene.-suspiro, recordando.-Ella es igual que su padre, un digno contrincante y te aseguro que ara lo que sea posible para mantener su empresa.-

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja interrogante.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Esta competencia a decir verdad es absurda. Además Ryoma Matsumoto esta muerto y su empresa no se encuentra en su mejor momento, en vez de ser un triunfo apoderase de ella seria una perdida. No necesitas más acciones, en vez de eso necesitas descansar, no estar preocupándote por adquirir mas bienes.-

El hombre lo miro con ojos sabios.

-Tú no lo entiendes Sesshomaru. Esto no se trata acerca de dinero ni orgullo. Es mucho más que eso, es por honor.-sentencio el anciano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No, no se iba a dar por vencida y eso era definitivo. Pero en esos momentos se sentía así. Miro una vez más los documentos regados en el escritorio, llevaba las últimas horas tratando de buscar una respuesta que parecía no existir.

La absorción de la empresa parecía inminente ¿Qué podía hacer?

No era solamente que la empresa había sido el orgullo de su padre si no también todo lo que eso conllevaba. Cuando había llegado de Nueva York se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la compañía, encontrando una manera de huir del sufrimiento hundiéndose entre montañas de trabajo, eso había sido un bálsamo para su corazón y se había convertido en su razón para vivir, para continuar, para levantarse cada día y no hundirse en la soledad.

Además no solo ella lo había dado todo, la compañía contaba con miles de empleados en diferentes partes del mundo, personas que tenían familia y gastos, que dependían de su ingreso para vivir. Si la compañía cambiaba de propietarios ¿Qué sucedería con todos ellos? Era seguro que muchos perderían su trabajo, pues la administración contrataría a sus propios trabajadores y pondría en los altos puestos a hombres de confianza, no se arriesgarían con probar con personas que no conocían.

Rin se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso.

Tenia que concentrar sus energías en encontrar una solución. Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, todo se debía a una mala transacción por parte de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, quien había invertido una gran cantidad de dinero de sus socios en un negocio algo turbulento que había fracasado rotundamente sin reportar ninguna ganancia, por lo que todo ese dinero se había perdido ya que el seguro no había resultado efectivo en ese tipo de situaciones, los socios estaban desesperados por las perdidas millonarias y habían puesto sus acciones en venta, dejando a la empresa expuesta y vulnerable, y no solo eso si no que también estaban bajo investigación del Departamento de Estado.

Así que entonces ¿Por qué la compañía Tashio planeaba absorberla? ¿Era tan grande la obstinación de ese hombre? ¿Acaso no conocía la derrota? En los últimos meses habían estado adquiriendo diferentes empresas haciendo crecer su capital aun mas, pero porque querrían comprar una que estaba camino hacia la bancarrota ¿Por qué?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lanzo una maldición. ¡Porque demonios tardaba tanto! Miro una vez más el tubito blanco ¿Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos no? Se paseo desesperada por el piso de mármol del baño ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estupida?

¡Un bebe! Dios, el solo pensarlo la volvía loca. Ella no podía tener un bebe. Un hijo era una cadena, un estorbo, un inconveniente. Se retorció las manos nerviosa y se acercó a el pequeño aparato ¡Una línea roja!

-Gracias a Dios...-murmuro sonriendo trémulamente. Tiro el tubito en la basura y se lavo la cara.

Suspiro aliviada, pero de pronto frunció el seño, la culpa de todo la tenia el descuidado de Naraku. La próxima vez lo haría a usar protección aunque tuviera que obligarlo.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era decirle al imbecil de Kohaku que no estaba embarazada, en primer lugar ni siquiera tenia que haber sabido de sus sospechas pero gracias a la intervención de su madre se había dado cuenta, el muy ingenuo había estado tan emocionado con la idea de tener un bebe que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que era imposible que fuera suyo, ya que si bien ella no tomaba la píldora porque le daba dolores de cabeza, el siempre usaba condón. Bueno, eso era solamente una de las cualidades que tenía su esposo. Jamás preguntaba donde estaba, jamás la interrogaba de con quien salía y jamás le negaba dinero.

Era un ingenuo de primera y ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza lo que ella hacia mientras el se desvivía trabajando para cumplir todos sus caprichos. Kana sonrío, no pudo haber hecho mejor elección.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenas tardes señorita. Sígame por favor.-

Rin asintió al ama de llaves, mientras la seguía a través de la mansión de los Tashio. Aun no sabia que hacia ahí o que era lo que le esperaba. Kenji tan solo había entrado de pronto en su oficina diciéndole que su presencia había sido solicitada inmediatamente y que un auto la esperaba afuera. Le molestaba un poco tanta presunción, pero en esos momentos no podía darse aires de reina, ellos tenían a la empresa en sus manos.

Había tratado de planear una estrategia, pero sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad hacia una hora al leer los informes, ellos ya habían adquirido el 43% de las acciones y aunque ella contaba con el otro 57% tendría que venderlas irremediablemente, eso o declararse en bancarrota y no creía poder soportar ver como todo el trabajo de su padre se iba a la basura.

Estaba desesperada, a estas alturas cualquier trato que le ofrecieran seria aceptado, cualquiera.

-Aquí es.-

La joven sonrío agradecida a la mujer, observando las dos enormes puertas talladas en caoba que tenia ante sus ojos, respiro hondo, detrás de ellas se encontraba su destino.

Al entrar fue consiente de cómo dos pares de ojos dorados se clavaban en ella, sabia que no estaba en condición de ser osada, pero no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia al ver al mismo hombre que había alterado sus nervios con su sola presencia. Después miro con interés al hombre de cabello grisáceo ya entrado en edad, Inu Tashio, durante años había escuchado sobre sus hazañas en el mundo de los negocios y podía observar la fuerza que emanaba de él a pesar de estar en cama, una clara cualidad que había heredado su hijo.

-Eres hermosa.-dijo el hombre con satisfacción, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia su hijo, quien desvío la vista. El anciano rió de buena gana mirando de nuevo a la joven.-Acércate por favor, no muerdo.-Rin camino y tomo asiento al lado del anciano.-Oh, lo sabía. Tienes los ojos de tu padre.-

La mirada esmeralda brillo, para ella no había un mejor elogio que la compararan con su padre.

-Se lo agradezco.-respondió educadamente.

El hombre mayor sonrío.

-También eres prudente, otra cualidad de Ryoma.-la miro a los ojos, serio.-Espero que sepas que tu padre fue un gran hombre, integro, responsable, trabajador, honesto, una persona que no se echaba para atrás y que siempre levantaba la cabeza ante cualquier adversidad.-suspiro recordando.-Sin duda alguna, el mejor rival con el que eh podido competir.-dijo nostálgico, después su voz adquirió un matiz mas profesional.-Bien, vayamos a los hechos. No quiero terminar con la compañía Matsumoto. Seria una ofensa para la memoria de tu padre y siento un profundo respeto por el como para hacerle eso. Así que te propongo un trato.-

Rin lo miro demasiado sorprendida y tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que pudiera preguntar con voz trémula.

-¿De que se trata?-

Los ojos dorados y cansados del hombre brillaron.

-Una fusión.-

La joven abrió los ojos.

-¿Una fusión?-negó con la cabeza.-No tiene sentido, la empresa no puede reportar ahora mismo ninguna ganancia, en vez de eso se necesita una restructuración y un extenso capital para invertir. ¿Qué ganaría usted con todo esto?-inquirió dudosa ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Una compañía más fuerte. Tienes razón en que se necesita ahora mismo invertir en ella, pero piensa en el futuro, si unimos las dos empresas nacerá una mucho mas poderosa, la mas importante de todo el país.-

Tenía razón. Rin tuvo que reconocerlo, las dos empresas por si solas habían alcanzado un importante puesto entre el mundo de los negocios. Si se llegaban a unir eso podía concluir en un resultado extraordinario. Pero aun así...

-¿Hay algo más...cierto?-pregunto cautelosamente.

-Perspicaz.-asintió el anciano y la joven supo al instante que lo que iba a escuchar no iba a ser de su agrado. En esta vida no se podía tener todo.-La fusión viene acompañado de un contrato matrimonial.-

Rin lo miro con la boca abierta y rápidamente giro hasta ver al otro hombre que había en la habitación y quien se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación.

Sesshomaru sintió como lo quemaba con sus ojos verdes, pero no dijo nada, ya había exteriorizado su opinión a su progenitor, así que tan solo se quedo de pie recargado en la pared, esperando.

-¿Matrimonio?-repitió la joven.

El anciano la miro indolente.

-Así es. Comprenderás que un matrimonio entre tú y Sesshomaru crearía una alianza mucho más fuerte que solo en lo empresarial, uniría a las dos familias y seria un seguro de que las siguientes generaciones continuarían con nuestro legado.-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio. Después clavo su mirada dorada en las turbias esmeraldas.-Si aceptas el trato nosotros nos encargaremos de que la compañía salga adelante y no solo eso, tú podrás mantener el control de la mitad de las acciones. Así que... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

Rin cerro los ojos tragándose su orgullo, solo podía existir una.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, de acuerdo. He de confesar que soy una completa mentirosa. ¿Por qué? Fácil, es imposible que historia termine en cinco capítulos, la verdad es que creí que podría comprimir todo, pero mi mente loca siguió añadiendo cosas a la trama, así que nouuu la verdad no se cuantos podrían ser, pero pues estoy trabajando en ello.

Bueno fuera de eso, me esta gustando mucho como va la historia, jajaja. Espero que a ustedes también y muchas gracias a las personas que gastan un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un review, de verdad que levantan mucho el animo.

Volviendo a la historia espero que disfruten este capitulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Todo saldrá bien.-

Rin escucho el tono tranquilo y sereno en su voz y deseo golpearlo, envidiando que tuviera tanto control sobre su persona, cuando ella estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo no estarlo con lo que estaba a punto de suceder? Observo el avión aterrizar y sintió como su estomago se encogía. Oh por Dios...

Sesshomaru observo su pálida expresión algo divertido ¿tanto terror le daba la situación? Había pensado que ella no le tenía miedo a nada, en especial a él. Sabia que su mirada de hielo podía causar que un hombre temblara, pero a ella parecía no importarle, en vez de ceder, sus ojos chispeaban. Desafiándolo a cada instante, era interesante como eso en vez de enfadarlo le causaba gracia.

Ciertamente era consiente de que cuando estaban juntos parecía vibrar una tensión invisible, eran simplemente polos opuestos. Ella decía blanco y él negro, y ninguno cedía. Esa mujer era un completo misterio, sabia que aparentaba una personalidad seria, fría y reservada, pero en sus ojos brillaba un fuego que no se podía extinguir.

Y también estaba esa tristeza que había observado en varias ocasiones, pálida, vacía, melancólica... ¿que diablos la había provocado?

-Puede pasar Señor Tashio.-aviso uno de sus guardaespaldas. Sesshomaru asintió y se volvió a Rin.

-Vamos.-

Rin asintió mientras lo seguía hacia la pista, era mucho mejor terminar con eso cuanto antes. Respiro hondo y una sonrisa cubrió sus labios al ver a la mujer que venia bajando del avión.

La mujer alzo sus ojos negros y sonriendo se acerco rápidamente a su hija.

-Oh cariño... ¡No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado!-murmuro la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la joven.

Sesshomaru observo complacido la reunión entre madre e hija. ¿Por qué ella no sonreía de esa manera más a menudo? Se veía hermosa de esa manera.

Un suave taconeo lo distrajo, volvió su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la esbelta figura de una joven de ojos negros y cabello rubio, quien lo veía de arriba abajo insistentemente.

-Vaya, vaya así que tu eres el prometido de mi hermana...-ronroneó mientras una coqueta sonrisa cubría su rostro.-Su gusto a mejorado notablemente. Soy Kana Ichida. Bienvenido a la familia.-dijo poniéndose de puntitas y colocando un beso demasiado cerca de sus labios.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja al ver el descarado coqueteo por parte de la joven, busco con su mirada a su prometida preguntándose si ella también había sido consiente de la escena. Pero no, ella aun seguía abrazando a su madre, pero no estaba concentrada en ella, si no en...

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron como láser en un joven de cabello castaño que se acercaba a las dos mujeres y quien no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de la mayor de las Matsumoto. El seño fruncido de Sesshomaru se acentúo e inconscientemente camino hasta estar a un lado de su prometida.

Kohaku observo a la joven que estaba frente a él, con quien había compartido juegos, travesuras, una larga amistad. La belleza de Rin lo abrumo, ella estaba preciosa. Pero lo que no se le ocurrió era que la belleza de Rin siempre había estado ahí, no solo exterior si no también interiormente, solo que él jamás la había visto ya que había estado demasiado ciego con Kana como para darse cuenta.

Kana, su esposa. En esos momentos lamento aun más su decisión que en los dos años de matrimonio que llevaban. Ella no lo amaba. Rin había tenido razón. El no era nada para ella, nada más que la persona que cumplía todos sus caprichos, alguien que podía manejar a su antojo. El ya no la amaba tampoco, la frialdad y el desden de su esposa habían acabado con su amor. Aún así la noticia de que podría ser padre lo había entusiasmado de tal manera que lo había visto como una esperanza para su matrimonio. Pero no, la alegría que Kana no pudo evitar mostrar cuando le dijo que no estaba embarazada y la respuesta que siguió después cuando él le dijo que podían intentar tener un hijo le había hecho darse cuenta de la realidad. Ella no tenia sentimientos, era una mujer egoísta, vanidosa que solo se preocupaba por ella misma.

_-¿Estas loco? Piensas que yo quería perder mi figura por traer un mocoso que tan solo va a estar llorando y a complicarme la vida. ¡Dios mío! Eres más idiota de lo que pensé...-_

El tiempo que habían estado juntos había estado mintiéndose, diciéndose que ella cambiaria, que se preocuparía por él, que lo amaría, pero no. Eso no iba a pasar jamás. El divorcio era lo siguiente, antes no lo había contemplado ¿para que? Pero ahora al ver a Rin...nadie más lo iba a amar como ella.

Rin sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver lo que Kana había hecho. La sonrisa de Kohaku había desaparecido, ahora solo veía a un hombre cansado, frustrado y al ver sus ojos, supo que Kana había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

Había acabado con el hombre que ella había amado.

No era consiente de nada salvo del dolor de la mirada castaña, estaba tan absorta mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de como era que unos ojos dorados parecían arder en llamas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh... de verdad no fue nada. Al contrario fue todo un placer Sra. Matsumoto.-aseguro el anciano.

La mujer sonrío agradecida.

-Llámeme Kalista. Y aún así Sr. Tashio le agradezco las molestias que le hemos causado, no solo nos facilito su avión privado, si no que también contamos con su hospitalidad.-

-Es verdad Sr. Tashio muchas gracias por sus atenciones.-musito Kana con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Inutashio sonrío amablemente aunque sus ojos no lo hicieron, había sentido la hipocresía de la joven.

-Me temo que es un gesto mínimo dado que muy pronto seremos familia. Nuestros hijos piensan casarse.-

La noticia fue como una bomba a punto de explotar en el silencio del comedor. Habían llegado a la mansión Tashio hacia unas horas y después de que cada quien se instalara en su habitación (incluida Rin ya que InuTashio había insistido), habían bajado a cenar. Inutashio como el señor de la casa estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha Sesshomaru y después Rin. La Sra. Matsumoto ocupaba el lado izquierdo de Inutashio, después Kohaku y al final Kana.

Hasta ese momento habían mantenido una conversación trivial acerca de los cambios que se habían producido en el país desde que Kalista lo había visitado por última vez, pero ahora el juego se había terminado.

Rin sintió la electricidad en el ambiente y como los ojos oscuros de su madre se clavaron en ella, así como también unos castaños que parecían traspasarla, pero se negó a verlos a los ojos y concentro su atención en la cena que no le sabia a absolutamente nada, sabia que ninguno estaba conforme con su simple "me voy a casar" pero no sabia realmente que decirles.

Kana miro con interés la reacción de su hermana y arqueo elegantemente una ceja. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Era imposible que Rin contemplará la posibilidad de casarse con alguien que no fuera Kohaku ¡Por Dios! Aun recordaba las lágrimas que derramo en su boda. Ella lo amaba, entonces ¿Por qué se casaba con el hijo del eterno rival de su padre? Ella no era estupida, el hecho de quien era él era un motivo más que cuestionarse. Sesshomaru, lo observo y sonrío, era justo su tipo de hombre, atractivo, fuerte, rico.

No importaba que estaba pasando, ella lo iba a averiguar.

Kalista miro a su hija con atención y después miro al anciano.

-Debe entender que esta noticia nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. Francamente ni siquiera era de mi conocimiento que mi hija mantenía una relación con su hijo.-musito con un tono de reproche que Rin capto a la perfección.

-Es verdad...-segundo Kana.-Creí que mi hermana solo tenía tiempo para su trabajo. Aunque por supuesto como saberlo si se marcho hace dos años de casa sin decir adiós.-musito inocentemente mirando a Rin a los ojos.

-Kana...-reprocho Kohaku lentamente, sabiendo perfectamente porque Rin se marcho. Miro también a la joven con muda disculpa, pero Rin huyo de su mirada, como lo habían hecho desde que habían llegado y él había intentado hablar con ella.

Inutashio en vez de incomodarse ante la escena, sonrío.

-Les diré la verdad...-dijo, eso capto la atención de todos inmediatamente. Rin lo miro al instante con pánico. Abrió la boca dispuesta a inventar cualquier cosa, pero un suave apretón en su mano se lo impidió. Volvió la mirada y vio al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

Sintió la advertencia en sus ojos dorados, no solo eso, podía sentir su furia contenida, frunció el seño ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba tan molesto? Ella debía estarlo puesto que habían acorado no decirle nada a su familia, pero Inutashio ajeno al duelo de miradas de los jóvenes, continúo hablando.

-Kalista el que nuestros hijos no nos hayan informado antes acerca de su relación se debe simplemente a que no son unos niños, son adultos y ellos saben lo que hacen... ¿no lo crees?-

La mujer pareció pensarlo un instante pero después suspiro vencida.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Además mi hija es una mujer inteligente, estoy segura que ella sabe lo que hace.-dijo mirando a la joven con una sonrisa al dar su aprobación.

Era extraño pero la relación de ambas había crecido con la distancia y ahora Rin sabia que su madre la amaba igual que a Kana, solo que siempre se había sentido mas identificada con su hermana menor, no tenia porque reprochárselo, ella igualmente se había sentido mas unida a su padre, aun así era su madre y ella la amaba. Rin le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida de que no interviniera mas, en esos instantes lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara de una buena vez. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos no fue eso lo que sucedió.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de todos y extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo. Rin abrió la boca incapaz de hablar cuando Sesshomaru le mostró el contenido de la pequeña caja.

Un precioso anillo de plata que tenía una esmeralda incrustada brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Observo el anillo fascinada y lentamente se puso de pie. Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho de que le gustara el anillo que él había mandado hacer especialmente para ella, la miro a los ojos, Rin se sintió atrapada y perdida en ese mar dorado.

-Rin Matsumoto... ¿deseas casarte conmigo?-pregunto lentamente mientras tomaba su mano.

Se miraron un eterno instante y la joven sintió como el corazón le latía con violencia, el pulso se le acelero y olvido absolutamente todo, el mundo dejo de existir y tan solo concibió como unos ojos dorados parecían quemarla.

-Si...-susurro. Sintió como el frío del metal se deslizaba por su dedo anular, pero no fue capaz de alejar su mirada de la de él.

Sesshomaru dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones y su cuerpo se libero de la furia que lo había embargado al ver como Kohaku Ichida no podía apartar la mirada de ella, contemplo a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Su futura esposa y sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios, rosas, perfectos, suaves...

Se inclino con el solo pensamiento de dejar en claro su lugar ante todos, pero en lugar de eso probo su suavidad, fue un ligero toque que lo hizo desear mas, sus manos se deslizaron por la esbelta cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

Rin entreabrió ligeramente los labios dejando paso a la lengua masculina. Se aferro a su cuello al sentir como la cabeza la daba vueltas, indefensa ante la exploración que él estaba realizando. Se separaron lentamente al sentir como el aire escaseaba y la joven se paso lentamente la lengua por los labios, sintiendo su sabor en ellos.

Sintió el cuerpo caliente y como sus senos se tensaban contra la tela de encaje del sujetador, un suave jadeo escapo de sus labios al comprender las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Deseo.

En ese momento esa palabra cobro un verdadero significado para ella.

Sesshomaru miro la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos verdes. Ella también lo había sentido, una extraña fuerza magnética que lo había hecho temblar.

La joven miro su escrutinio y bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Inutashio sonrío ampliamente al igual que Kalista, mientras Kohaku y Kana miraban con atención a la pareja.

-Me parece que las cosas no podrían estar mas claras.-declaro Inutashio para después reír estrenduosamente.

Rin sintió sus mejillas arder aun mas y se dejo caer en su asiento. Iba a ser una larga noche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observo los hermosos y bastos jardines que rodeaban la casa principal. La mansión de los Tashio era simple mente hermosa y en esos momentos la luna entraba esplendorosa por los grandes ventanales que rodeaban la sala.

La situación era cómica, pues hacia unas cuantas horas habría dado lo que fuera por encerrarse en su cuarto y dejar de pensar, pero cuando al fin lo había logrado se había dado cuenta que simplemente no podía. En esos momentos el suceso que había acontecido en la cena era un hecho memorable. Se toco los labios con la punta de los dedos y casi juro que aun podía sentir el sabor de él en ellos.

Gimió internamente recordando la conversación que habían sostenido su madre, Sesshomaru y ella después de la cena. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza y estaba segura que no era a causa del frío de la noche, se iba a casar. De verdad se iba a casar.

_-Oh pero... ¿una simple ceremonia?-__había preguntado la mujer desilusionada._

_Sesshomaru asintió._

_-Debe entender Sra. Matsumoto que mi padre esta delicado de salud, me temo que no durara mucho tiempo y francamente no creo que pueda soportar la espera de organizar una gran boda.-_

_La mujer frunció los labios disgustada, ella por supuesto quería que la boda de Rin fuera por todo lo alto, abrió la boca dispuesta a rebatir, pero Rin tomo la palabra._

_-Mama...por favor... Entiende, Sesshomaru tiene razón.-_

_-Pero Rin__ tu siempre habías soñado con flores, caballos...-musito negando con la cabeza._

_-Eso había sido antes, no ahora.-corto la joven, con voz fría._

_Su madre tenía razón, ella siempre había soñado con una gran boda, pero también era cierto que...siempre había soñado que se casaba con Kohaku, no con el hombre que tenia al lado y quien la miraba inquisidoramente._

_Rin bajo la vista, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerle frente, los eventos de la tarde habían terminado con ella. El insistente –Tenemos que hablar.- de Kohaku, el escuchar a Kana intentar llamar la atención de Sesshomaru a cualquier costo...estaba exhausta. No creía poder soportar más._

_Afortunadamente alguien pareció notarlo._

_-Estas cansada. Debes ir a descansar.-_

_Alzo la mirada sorprendida y por primera vez pudo ver algo más en esos dorados que el escudo que escondían sus emociones. Se le cortó la respiración y asintió torpemente al reconocer la calidez de su mirada, parecía miel derretida._

_-Si...ah creo que será mejor hablar mañana.-_

Eso había sido suficiente para que no pudiera siquiera cerrar los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y se dijo que era mucho mejor intentarlo, ya que el itinerario que su madre había preparado para el día siguiente seria exhaustivo. Según ella aunque fuera una pequeña ceremonia, usaría un vestido blanco. Un sueño al cual ella hacia mucho había renunciado.

Sin embargo, no había sido fácil decírselo a su madre, que había comenzado a llorar, así que al día siguiente tenían cita con una de las modistas mas reconocidas del país.

-¿Despierta a estas horas hermanita?-

Rin pego un brinco y su corazón se acelero, se volvió rápidamente y vio a la joven que emergía de las sombras.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Kana, me asustaste.-musito con una mano en el pecho intentando controlar el frenético latir de su corazón.

-Oh lo siento.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se amplio aun mas.-¿Y? No piensas decirme que esta pasando.-

La esmeralda se puso en guardia al comprender la connotación de sus palabras y alzo la cabeza dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar.

-No se de que me estas hablando Kana.-respondió indiferente mientras intentaba pasar por su lado. Kana la miro furiosa y clavo sus uñas en su brazo, impidiéndoselo. Los ojos verdes relampaguearon mientras se clavaban en el rostro de su hermana.-Suéltame.-siseo.

Kana la soltó rápidamente. Pero no se dio por vencida.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Porque no me vas a decir que de un día para otro decidiste casarte. No solo eso si no que con nadie mas que Sesshomaru Tashio.-

-¿Tan difícil es de creer?-pregunto la esmeralda irónicamente cruzándose de brazos.

Kana sonrío.

-Lo que es difícil de creer es que un hombre como él se pueda fijar en ti. Ni siquiera pudiste conquistar a Kohaku y ahora estas comprometida con uno de los solteros mas codiciados de toda Inglaterra. Mmm.....no lo creo.-dijo pensativamente. Después la miro con ojos brillantes.-De hecho lo que creo es que es un hombre muy apuesto, ¿no seria gracioso que de nuevo te ganara al hombre que quieres?-musito mientras comenzaba a reír.

No vio venir la bofetada, pero desde luego que la sintió, pues su ímpetu la hizo volver el rostro. Se llevo sorprendida la mano a la mejilla al sentir como la piel le escocia.

Rin bajo lentamente su mano y observo la marca roja que se podía apreciar en la pálida mejilla y que ella había causado.

Kana le devolvió la mirada encolerizada mientras aun se frotaba la mejilla, alzo un dedo y se acerco a ella.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto.-juro llena de odio. Después se dio media vuelta y salio del salón.

Rin se dejo caer lentamente en el sillón mas cercano, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos aun incapaz de creer lo que había hecho, pero es que el solo pensamiento de que Kana pudiera hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru...Dios, cerro los ojos, simplemente no había podido soportarlo.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Mejor dicho... ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Blanca nieves demacrada! Jajajaja aun me parto de la risa en serio Karochan, pero bueno quiero agradecerles profundamente por cada uno de sus reviews, en serio que cuando no encuentro la inspiración para seguir, leo sus mensajes y eso me da ánimos. Ahora quiero disculparme por mi demora, la cual se debe a "exámenes", si, los conocen y seguramente los odian igual que yo, bueno pues estuve un poquito floja en los pasados, así que en estos me tuve que poner las pilas y pues era de que todo el día estudiando, por lo cual no tenia ni tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en como seguirle, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta.

Disfruten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Lo notaste?-

Sesshomaru alzo la vista y asintió simplemente, no hacia falta decir nada mas. No eran ciegos y la inusual cena de la noche pasada nada tenia que ver con los términos en los que se estaba realizando el compromiso, los cuales no atendían los índices normales.

Para estos momentos, la ligera diversión que había sentido cuando habían recogido a la familia de Rin en el aeropuerto se había evaporado, dejando paso a un sentimiento mucho mas intenso y mucho menos alegre.

-Interesante familia. Esa chica...-musito Inutashio frunciendo el seño.-Kana. No me gusta para nada. A decir verdad es difícil creer que ella y Rin son hermanas, son completamente diferentes y la mirada de esa niña...-el anciano negó con la cabeza.-No es una buena persona, así que no creo que sea necesario decirte que tengas cuidado con ella, es una coqueta. Además...-miro cautelosamente a su hijo, midiendo sus palabras.-Su esposo no dejo de ver a Rin ni un segundo.-

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se puso rígido al instante ante la mirada de Inutashio.

-Lo se.-contesto simplemente.

Pero detrás de esas dos simples palabras, la cólera rugía en su interior. Por supuesto que había sido consiente de que él no la había dejado de mirar con culpa en sus ojos castaños, pero no solo eso, si no que la joven parecía huir de él. No solo fue una, si no varias veces en que observo como Rin huía cada vez que él se acercaba y trataba de hablarle.

Eso sin contar con el odio que había captado en la mirada del hombre cada vez que lo veía, la relación entre Rin y él no era nada normal, mas bien podía ver la incomodidad de ambos. Su instinto nunca le había fallado y en esos momentos le dictaba que ahí había algo más, algo verdaderamente importante.

Además de los comentarios con doble sentido de parte de Kana:

_-Vaya, vaya así que tu eres el prometido de mi hermana...-ronroneó mientras una coqueta sonrisa cubría su rostro.-Su gusto a mejorado notablemente._

_-Creí que mi hermana solo tenía tiempo para su trabajo. Aunque por supuesto como saberlo si se marcho hace dos años de casa sin decir adiós.-_

Ryoma había muerto y era comprensible que ella se marchara para tomar su lugar en la empresa, pero eso no explicaba lo que la joven había querido decir con su primer cometario, en el informe que recibió jamás mencionaron a ningún hombre.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Acaso lo había? ¿Y que importancia tenia? ¿Porque el solo pensar que su corazón pudiera pertenecer a alguien mas le producía un dolor en el estomago? ¿Que demonios tenia ella?

Porque había algo. No era solo la valentía y orgullo que ella mostraba, valores que él apreciaba realmente y que lo hacían respetarla, si no algo más, algo que lo había mantenido callado cuando su padre había preguntado si tenía alguna objeción al cumplir con el contrato matrimonial, algo que había hecho que la besara escudándose detrás de una tonta excusa, cuando la realidad era que simplemente había querido besarla.

Pero... ¿que era?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observo el sol en lo alto, el cantar de los pájaros y el cielo azul y despejado, una broma de día tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer quizás el peor error de su vida. Cerró los ojos y se repitió por décima vez que era lo mejor, de hecho la única solución.

Sesshomaru era un hombre de palabra y como tal había cumplido lo convenido. Gracias a sus contactos la investigación de parte del Departamento de Estado había desaparecido y no solo eso, hacia dos días había firmado los papeles para el contrato matrimonial, con los cuales también habían comenzado las nuevas inversiones para la empresa. Eso definitivamente era lo mejor para la empresa, pero... ¿para ella?

Miro la hora y se aliso unas arrugas imaginarias en su vestido. A pesar de la situación sonrío un poco, su vestido era hermoso si bien no era extremamente elegante, era sencillo y con clase, tal y como a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera. La suave seda blanca se adhería a cada una de sus curvas, realzando su diminuta cintura y sus generosos senos para después caer en cascada desde la curva de sus caderas.

Se mordió el labio, la hora se acercaba y lo sabía. La ceremonia se llevaría acabo esa misma tarde. La salud de Inutashio se había deteriorado notablemente hasta el punto en que el hombre no podía abandonar su cama y los médicos recomendaban reposo total y ninguna clase de alteración, aun así el anciano había insistido en estar presente en la boda, lo había dicho con tal vehemencia que no había dejado ninguna duda al respecto de que así seria.

Sesshomaru no decía absolutamente nada, pero ella leía en sus ojos la preocupación por su padre, ese era el único contacto que le decía lo que realmente pensaba. Su rostro podía ser una perfecta mascara, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban.

Escucho la puerta del corredor abrirse y suspiro, ya era hora.

-Estoy lista ma...-no pudo terminar, ya que ante ella no estaba su madre.

Los ojos castaños la recorrieron de arriba abajo, mirando su vestido blanco y su esbelta silueta. Se sintió nerviosa al notar su mirada ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando antes hubiera hecho lo que fuera porque el la mirara de esa manera? Antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Kohaku parpadeo y salio de su ensoñación, sus ojos vacíos se clavaron en las esmeraldas y se acerco a ella. Rin no retrocedió, no tenía porque hacerlo, él no era una amenaza para ella, además lo había evitado más que suficiente.

-Se repiten los papeles...-dijo él tristemente.

Rin frunció el seño, confundida.

-¿De que hablas?-

Los ojos castaños brillaron por quizás, primera vez en dos años, la tomo por los brazos y la pego a él.

-Vámonos, huye conmigo ahora. Vámonos.-

La joven abrió la boca sorprendida pero ninguna palabra abandono sus labios, tan solo lo miro pasmada, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. El en cambio lo tomo como una invitación y sin dudarlo un segundo unió sus labios a los suyos. Rin sintió la suave presión, se quedo quieta un instante para después reaccionar violentamente empujándolo.

-¿¡Que demonios crees que estas haciendo!?-

El la miro desesperado.

-¿Qué no lo vez Rin? Tenias razón, todo lo que me dijiste era cierto. Kana no me ama, yo...yo estaba ciego, no quise ver la verdad. En vez de eso te culpe a ti...a ti la única que me ha amado. Pero no se, no se como de verdad ella me atrapo, ahora me pregunto si de verdad alguna vez la ame.-dijo ausentemente bajando la cabeza.-Perdóname Rin, por favor tienes que perdonarme...-dijo desesperadamente, casi como un loco mirándola a los ojos. Rin sintió lastima por él al ver que al fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos y le acaricio el brazo, asintiendo. El al instante sonrío y tomo sus manos, besándolas.-Lo sabia, eres tan buena, tan generosa. Pero el pasado ya no tiene importancia, puedo divorciarme de ella ahora que se que no esta embarazada, podemos empezar una nueva vida juntos, tu y yo solamente.-

Rin negó con la cabeza tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-No lo entiendes Kohaku eso no va a pasar.-

El la miro desubicado, casi no creyendo lo que ella acababa de decir.

-¿Qué... No, pero Rin escúchame, me voy a divorciar de Kana de verdad...-

-Hazlo Kohaku.-lo corto Rin.-Pero hazlo por ti, porque quieres tu libertad y empezar una nueva vida, no lo hagas por mi.-

El joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo trémulamente.

-Es que no comprendes ¡Quiero rehacer mi vida contigo!-explico desesperado.

-Eso no puede ser Kohaku. El que no entiende eres tú. Me voy a casar.-dijo al fin la joven.

El la tomo por los brazos, abrazándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto buscando la mirada esmeralda.-Contéstame Rin ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas como me amaste a mí? ¿Cómo me amas?-afirmo.

Rin sintió como una rebelde lagrimilla le corría por la mejilla.

-No...-susurro.

Kohaku sonrío triunfador.

-Lo vez, tan solo vámonos Rin. Después explicaremos todo. Tengo un auto afuera, podemos irnos y después...-

-¡No Kohaku! ¡Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas! ¡Me voy a casar con Sesshomaru! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!-grito desesperada tratando de contener las lagrimas, sin ser consiente de que estas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas.

El joven la miro asintiendo, como comprendiendo todo, con los dientes apretados.

-Ahora lo entiendo.-la joven se dejo caer en una silla, cansada y temblando.-Los rumores son ciertos ¿verdad? Así que el maldito ese te obligo a casarte con él, no solo consiguió a la empresa si no que también a ti. ¡Maldición!-musito golpeando un mueble.

-Kohaku por favor...-susurro Rin, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes envueltos en lagrimas.-Vete.-

La puerta se abrió de repente impidiendo que el joven dijera lo que fuera que iba a decir.

-Cariño ya es hora y...-

Kalista se quedo quieta observando a los dos jóvenes, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. Rin se volvió rápidamente limpiando las lágrimas y después de un momento se levanto, la miro a los ojos y sonrío.

-Si, claro mama ya estoy...-

-Kohaku déjanos solas, por favor.-dijo con una voluntad que lo hizo sonar más una orden que una petición.

El joven asintió apretando los puños, se volvió y miro a Rin a los ojos con una muda suplica que ella rechazo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kalista no perdió el tiempo, se acerco rápidamente a la joven y la hizo sentar enfrente del tocador, pues temblaba sin control. La miro a través del gran espejo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello, recogido en un precioso moño.

-Tenemos que hablar mi amor.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tranquilo señor Inutashio, no es bueno para su salud que se altere. Además no tenemos ninguna prisa.-aseguro el hombre.

En cambio, el seño fruncido de Inutashio se acentúo. ¡Esa situación era inconcebible! ¿Dónde diablos estaba todo el mundo? El juez había llegado hacia 20 minutos, Kana había salido en busca de su esposo desaparecido, Kalista por Rin y de Sesshomaru aun no sabia nada.

¡Dios!

-Tiene razón señor juez, pero aun así...-

-Estamos listas.-

Inutashio se volvió y sonrío a las dos bonitas mujeres que entraban por la puerta.

-Se ven hermosas.-

Rin sonrío prudentemente, saludo al juez y después se volvió al anciano.

-Usted también se ve mucho mejor. Me alegra que pueda acompañarnos.-se acerco y beso la arrugada mejilla del hombre. El verlo de pie, aunque sostenido por un bastón, era una imagen mucho mas alentadora que el verlo postrado en una cama. De hecho esa mañana se veía en perfecto estado, aunque claro, no podían confiarse.

-No me lo perdería por nada querida.-tomo las manos de la joven y las apretó cariñosamente.-Todo saldrá bien.-aseguro plenamente, convencido que así seria. Bastaba solamente recordar lo que él había visto la noche del compromiso en los ojos de esos dos como para saberlo.

Rin sonrío enormemente.

-Lo se.-dijo con seguridad.

El anciano miro sus ojos verdes observando el fuego que había en ellos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Kalista de pronto.

Inutashio bufo impaciente, recordando la causa de su molestia anterior.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta Kalista. Kana ha ido a buscar a su marido, pero Sesshomaru no se donde...-

-El vendrá dentro de unos momentos.-aviso una voz proveniente de la puerta.

Rin se volvió rápidamente y clavo su mirada esmeralda en los ojos oscuros de su hermana. Kana le sonrío dulcemente enarcando una burlona ceja. Rin se dijo que no le molestaría para nada abofetearla de nuevo, pero gracias a Dios no se dejo llevar, en cambio contó hasta diez y se contuvo de preguntarle como lo sabia, aun así no era estupida, tenía perfectamente grabada en la memoria las palabras de su hermana.

_-Te vas a arrepentir de esto.-juro llena de odio._

Sabia que Kana era capaz de muchas cosas, aun podía recordar muy bien la trampa que le había puesto hacia dos años, cuando había manipulado de tal manera a Kohaku haciéndole creer lo que ella deseaba. Pero no, Sesshomaru no era tan manejable como Kohaku ¿cierto?

La puerta se abrió por segunda ocasión, dejando paso a los hombres que en ese momento ocupaban sus pensamientos. La joven esquivo la mirada castaña rápidamente y se concentro en Sesshomaru.

Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, pero de repente se quedo quieta mirándolo a los ojos, la mirada dorada la traspaso como una espada, tembló involuntariamente y se estremeció al ver la salvaje expresión de sus ojos. El la miraba sin inmutarse, pero a pesar de eso ella podía sentir perfectamente su ardiente furia.

-Comencemos.-

Escuchó su voz, fría, oscura y controlada, pero aun a pesar de eso sintió la salvaje violencia detrás de ellas. Negó con la cabeza, tenia que tranquilizarse, esa era la única manera, vio a su madre y sonrío, recordando sus palabras.

_-Mama yo...-_

_-No intentes negarlo Rin. Quizás yo trate de hacerlo, pero tus ojos no mienten querida, nunca lo han hecho. Eres demasiado expresiva incluso desde que eras una niña. ¿Estas enamorada de Kohaku cierto?-pregunto suavemente, mirándola con sus ojos negros, haciéndole saber que no se lo reprochaba o la culpaba por ello._

_Rin se quedo en silencio unos eternos minutos pero después negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_-Lo estuve pero...pero ya no.-aseguro._

_No sabía desde cuando había dejado de estarlo, pero lo había sabido al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, al escucharlo decir que ahora podían estar juntos de una manera tan egoísta, como si todo lo que paso no hubiera sucedido nunca, había visto una faceta suya que jamás había conocido. _

_Seguramente él tampoco estaba enamorado de ella, era tan solo una ilusión, un espejismo, su frustración. Cuando una persona amaba a otra, confiaban el uno en el otro, enfrentaban los problemas juntos, compartiendo sus penas y alegrías. Ahora comprendía que quizás nunca había estado realmente enamorada de él, había sido quizás tan solo un tonto enamoramiento, pero fuera lo que fuera que había sentido por él se había muerto, había tratado de explicárselo, de decirle que ya no lo amaba, pero él había malinterpretado sus palabras. Sabia que quizás eso que había sentido al verlo de nuevo no era el dolor del desamor, si no tan solo lastima por él._

_Aun así, extrañamente no se arrepentía de nada, las cosas habían pasado por una razón y ahora ella era más fuerte, una mujer que decía lo que pensaba y tomaba lo que quería. Ese episodio de su vida le había servido para saber que tenía que luchar por lo que quería y había formado su carácter. _

_Kalista sonrío un poco, entendiendo._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso cariño. Me alegra mucho ¿Qué no lo ves?-tomo su rostro en sus manos y la hizo verla a la cara.-Esta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz mi amor. Puedes comenzar de nuevo, eres dueña de tu destino y eres libre de decidir que hacer con él. Sesshomaru es un buen hombre, un hombre del cual te puedes enamorar.-_

_Rin cerró los ojos, pensando en un interesante hecho que había tenido lugar en su oficina hacia dos días, cuando Sesshomaru se había presentado en las empresas Matsumoto para comunicarle la "libre" decisión de parte del Departamento de Estado por terminar la investigación que tenia en su contra-de lo cual no se había enterado hasta la noche cuando había regresado a la mansión-. Un hecho que había tenido un segundo lugar cuando había entrado a su oficina y visto a Kenji. _

_-Despídelo.-había dicho simplemente una vez que Kenji había salido._

_Ella por supuesto, había explotado. No solo por el hecho de que era un arrogante empedernido que creía que podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera en su todavía empresa, si no porque además COMO DIABLOS SE LE OCURRIA DECIRLE A ELLA QUE TENIA QUE HACER. _

_-¡No!-grito poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente, con el rostro rojo de furia.-No pienso despedirlo me escuchas, desde que llegue aquí él ha sido mi asistente y seguirá siéndolo.-_

_Sesshomaru la había visto a los ojos con la mirada dorada clavada en la suya._

_-Entonces es tiempo de que consigas otro.-alego alzando la voz también. _

_Los dos estaban tan concentrados echándose miradas furiosas que ni siquiera se podían imaginar que no solo ellos disfrutaban de la amena conversación, de la cual el personal que se encontraba afuera estaba mas que pendiente, en especial Kenji que permanecía pegado a la puerta. Rin respiro hondo acercándose un poco más a él. _

_-Dije que no. Y para que lo sepas ¡No me importa lo que tu pienses!-dijo clavando su dedo índice en el fuerte pecho masculino._

_Por toda respuesta él había sonreído. Rin se había quedado con la boca abierta, desde que lo había conocido no había visto ni siquiera algo en su rostro que se asemejara a una pequeña sonrisita, en cambio ahora sus labios estaban curveados en una sexy sonrisa divertida, que Dios, lo hacia lucir condenadamente guapo. Estaba tan absorta mirándolo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta parecía una completa imbecil._

_-Yo...-dijo intentando decir algo que pareciera remotamente inteligente, a decirle "deberías sonreír más a menudo"-No pienso despedir a Kenji.-balbuceó como ultimo recurso. _

_-De acuerdo.-había contestado él._

_Después se había dado la vuelta elegantemente, saliendo de la oficina, dejándola mas confundida de lo que había estado en toda su vida. _

_-No creo que eso pase nunca mama.-aseguro pesadamente. _

_Kalista sonrío misteriosamente._

_-Nunca digas nunca.-_

Su madre tenía razón, tenían que intentarlo, por su parte al menos la furia ciega que había sentido al saber la noticia de que seria su esposa ya se había desvanecido, se había sentido algo insegura, en especial en la loca semana que habían estado viviendo, en la cual apenas y lo había visto, pero tan solo le bastaba el recordar el beso que habían compartido para creer que podían intentarlo y lograrlo.

Lo miro resuelta, con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Jade contra dorado. Eso apenas estaba comenzando y solo había dos opciones, podían llevarse bien o hacerse la vida imposible y él parecía inclinarse por la segunda posición.

Bien, iba a ver un ganador y un perdedor y ella...no se iba a dar por vencida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se miro en el espejo y paso una vez más el cepillo por su largo cabello ébano aun húmedo por el baño, haciendo que la hermosa joya que adornaba su dedo anular brillara. Ahora era oficial.

Era la señora Tashio.

Se levanto lentamente del pequeño banco y se deshizo de la fina bata de seda que llevaba puesta, quedando tan solo con un delicado camisón para dormir. Se acomodo en la enorme cama debajo de las colchas, sin ser consiente de lo hermoso y sobrio de la habitación, o de las suaves sabanas nuevas y lo amplio del lecho matrimonial.

Cosas mucho mas importantes ocupaban su mente.

_-Acepto.-_

_Rin escucho su propia voz como algo lejano y hueco, había sido un sonido ahogado y tembloroso e incluso dudaba que fuera su voz, aun sabiendo que nadie mas pudo haber contestado, pues todos se encontraban en silencio, escuchando atentamente sus palabras después de que Sesshomaru terminara de hablar. Una cosa era estar preparada para ir a la guerra, pero otra mucho muy diferente estar en ella. _

_Se negó a ver a Sesshomaru a los ojos consiente de que él notaria su nerviosismo, eso era un lujo que no se iba a permitir mostrarle. _

_-Si nadie tiene nada que decir que impida la unión de estos dos jóvenes...-Rin se tenso un angustioso segundo en el que miro de soslayo a Kohaku, pero su respiración se tranquilizo al verlo a los ojos y saber que no seria capaz de detener la boda.- Los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Tashio puede besar a la novia.-anuncio feliz el juez. _

_Y Sesshomaru lo hizo. Vaya que si lo hizo. _

_Había tomado entre sus fuertes brazos su delicada cintura, alzándola hasta que ella había quedado a su altura, obligándola a verlo a los ojos y después había acercado lentamente su rostro al suyo, fundiendo sus labios. _

_Su beso había sido completamente diferente, prácticamente brutal. El casi había arañado sus labios tomándolos con los suyos dejando la suavidad de lado y eso, extrañamente no le había disgustado. Al contrario, ella le había respondido con la misma ansia, su lengua había salido en busca de los deliciosos labios masculinos que atacaban sin ninguna tregua sus dulces labios, mordiéndolos suavemente._

_Para cuando el beso termino, la cabeza le daba vueltas y respiraba agitadamente, tenia sus uñas clavadas en los fuertes brazos masculinos sin ser apenas consiente de nada, excepto de su sabor y aroma._

_Alzo el rostro y lo miro. _

_Los esmeralda se abrieron de par en par al ver como los ojos dorados la quemaban dejándola sin respiración al verlos como carbones ardiendo y Rin supo en esos instantes que su beso no había sido otra cosa que una advertencia. _

_Una manera de castigo._

_Se alejo de él soltándose de su abrazo, asqueada con ella misma por haberle correspondido tan ávidamente, sin ser consiente que eran los fuertes brazos masculinos los que la mantenían en pie. Trastabillo, pero él la cargo rápidamente._

_-Tranquila.-susurro Sesshomaru cuando intento bajarse mientras la llevaba hasta un sillón, donde se sentó y la acomodo en sus piernas, reteniéndola por la cintura. _

_Kalista e Inutashio se acercaron rápidamente._

_-¿Estas bien Rin?-pregunto Inutashio preocupado._

_La joven asintió, en esos instantes aunque hubiera querido, ninguna palabra hubiera abandonado sus labios y de ser así seguramente a Sesshomaru no le gustaría mucho lo que tenía que decirle. Kalista sonrío pícaramente._

_-Seguramente es la emoción ¿no es así cariño?-_

_Rin miro a Sesshomaru a los ojos, observando el frío dorado de su mirada, estaba furioso, lo sabía y lo sentía, aunque aun no podía alcanzar a comprender el motivo de su descontrolada ira. _

_Bien, eso no importaba realmente, lo que si importaba –y mucho- era que su genio también estaba comenzado a despertar y vaya de que manera._

_-Si mama es...la alegría.-dijo tragando en seco. _

_-Bueno, pues ya que esto paso me parece que hay una deliciosa comida que nos esta esperando ¿no es así?-pregunto Kana entusiasmada, mientras aun tomaba firmemente a Kohaku del brazo, impidiéndole acercarse a Rin, como había intentado hacerlo cuando cayo. _

_-Oh tienes razón hija. Pasemos al comedor.-_

_Inutashio tomo galantemente a Kalista del brazo y se volvió al juez y a la joven pareja._

_-Me parece prudente adelantarnos, dentro de un segundo Rin y Sesshomaru nos acompañaran ¿verdad hijo?-pregunto al tiempo que buscaba la mirada dorada._

_Sesshomaru asintió sin alejar un solo segundo su mirada de la de Rin. Cuando todos salieron y la puerta se cerró, el hielo glaciar de sus ojos era aun mas profundo. Dios, como era capaz de mostrar tantas emociones diferentes, pensó la esmeralda huyendo de esa desesperada furia, mientras intentaba bajarse de su regazo. _

_-Suéltame.-siseo entre dientes cuando no pudo hacerlo. Pero él no obedeció, contrario a eso su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Rin lo miro por fin a los ojos.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto lentamente._

_Los ojos dorados brillaron._

_-De ti...absolutamente nada.-dijo con desprecio. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
